When evaluating digital signals, for example, in measuring devices for digital telecommunications signals, especially for the various mobile-telephone standards, various triggerings on the input signal must be implemented.
Regarding the prior art, reference is made, by way of example, to DE 101 59 911 A1, which relates to the triggering of digital input signals. This document deals with different triggering methods at the frame level and the symbol level. A realisation of the triggering at the block-circuit level in digital signal-processing units is not described.